Les sept péchés capitaux du bataillon d'exploration
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Ou lorsque la paresse, l'avarice, l'envie, la gourmandise, l'orgueil, la colère et la luxure s'invitent dans le bataillon d'exploration... (recueil de drabbles dans le cadre de la croisade d'Erwin Smith. 6ème pas)
1. Paresse

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Pour changer, rien n'est à moi, tout est à Hajime Isayama.

 **Notes:** J'anticipe mon sixième pas dans la croisade d'Erwin Smith, qui portera sur les sept péchés capitaux. J'ai choisi de les traiter sous forme de drabbles de 200 mots tout rond (sauf le dernier qui sera plus long), en centrant chaque chapitre sur un membre bien précis du bataillon d'exploration (bien qu'en mentionnant au moins toujours Erwin, ce qui est une des conditions de la croisade). Les six autres drabbles étant déjà fini, je les posterai au rythme de un par jour cette semaine.

 **Premier péché:** la paresse

* * *

 **Paresse**

Ce matin-là, le major Smith avait décrété qu'exceptionnellement les soldats bénéficieraient d'une journée de repos. Dont le caporal-chef Livaï s'était évidement immédiatement emparé pour enrôler l'ensemble de son escouade dans un vaste ménage du quartier général.

Peu désireux de passer sa journée à laver et balayer, Connie s'était éclipsé dès la fin du petit-déjeuner pour aller paresser à l'ombre d'un chêne, dans un coin isolé qu'il était le seul à connaître.

Parce qu'au fond, à quoi cela servait-il d'astiquer le château de fond en comble encore une fois alors qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait la semaine précédente ?

Il soupira de bonheur. Il allait profiter de plusieurs heures de paix, tandis que tous les autres seraient obligés de trimer tels des esclaves sous les ordres d'un caporal-chef tyrannique.

La belle vie…

Une ombre passa devant ses paupières closes. Un nuage devait masquer le soleil, se dit-il.

\- Springer… siffla une voix menaçante à son oreille.

Connie ouvrit paresseusement un œil. Et eut immédiatement envie de le refermer.

Car devant lui se dressait le caporal-chef, un plumeau à la main et une aura menaçante suintant de tous les pores de son corps.

Connie grimaça. Une chose était sure, il allait en baver.

* * *

Moralité : personne ne peut échapper à la corvée de nettoyage et au caporal Livaï !

A la base, je ne savais pas trop qui mettre pour ce péché, puis je me suis dit que prendre Connie, qui n'est en général pas beaucoup exploité, serait plutôt sympa.

A demain pour le prochain péché!


	2. Avarice

**Notes:** petite upload rapide avant que je ne me rende à mon examen. En espérant que ce second drabble vous plaise!

Encore merci à S-Lay L pour la review et le follow!

 **Deuxième péché :** l'avarice

* * *

 **Avarice**

Mikasa se souvenait que, lorsqu'elle était petite, chaque soir, juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, sa mère lui racontait une histoire. Récits du monde passé, celui d'avant les murs, légendes de leur clan désormais presque éteint, anecdotes tirées de sa propre vie, en réalité tout ce qu'elle pouvait utiliser. Mais surtout, des contes de fées. Histoire de princesses enlevées et sauvées par de preux chevaliers en armure rutilante sur leur noble destrier, de mages, de dragons et de sorcières aux pouvoirs magiques terrifiants, mais qui finissaient toujours vaincus.

Des années durant, elle s'était demandée si elle aussi, elle rencontrerait le prince charmant. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être sauvée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se le représenter, avec cet esprit candide typique des enfants.

Puis Eren était arrivé. Oh, il n'était pas exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé et ces dernières années les rôles s'étaient plutôt inversés(1), mais il restait celui qui l'avait sauvé, en ce jour le plus noir de son existence. Qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde et l'avait poussée à se battre.

Eren était à elle.

Alors, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle laisse ce sale nabot s'en emparer et le lui enlever.

* * *

(1) Oui, parce que comme le dit Griseldis, Eren est une vrai DeD, une vrai demoiselle en détresse qui doit sans cesse être sauvée.

A demain pour la suite, avec au menu du jour la gourmandise! Je pense que vous devinerez sans peine autours de qui le drabble tournera.


	3. Gourmandise

Merci à Griseldis, Hash.7 et S-Lay L pour leurs review!

 **Troisième péché:** la gourmandise

* * *

 **Gourmandise**

\- Comment ça, il ne reste plus rien !?

Erwin dévisagea d'un air incrédule le cuistot. C'était une plaisanterie non ? Ils avaient reçu les chariots d'approvisionnement la semaine passée et les suivant n'arriveraient pas avant huit jours !

Mais au vu de la mine catastrophée de l'homme, c'était tout sauf une farce.

\- Tout, sanglota le cuisinier, tout, elle a tout dévoré ! Il n'y a plus rien ! Saucissons, pâtés, terrines,… Tout le stock de venaisons y est passé ! Chaque nuit, elle se faufile en douce dans le cellier et dérobe de la viande. Et on ne s'aperçoit du larcin qu'au matin !

Erwin soupira en se massant les tempes. Encore un souci de plus qui se greffait sur sa liste, déjà bien longue par ailleurs entre les caprices incessants de Hansi, l'incapacité d'Eren à se transformer en titan et tous les petits tracas quotidiens des bataillons d'exploration.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il renforce la sécurité des cuisines et du cellier, rajouter encore plus de verrous et des serrures à double tour sur les portes, voire même affecter un homme à la surveillance des lieux.

Sinon, Sasha Braus, alias le monstre des cuisines, sévirait encore les prochaines nuits.

* * *

Pour celui-là, le personnage s'imposait vraiment. Car qui, mieux que Sasha, pourrait représenter la gourmandise?

A demain, où nous subirons les affres de l'envie. Saurez-vous devinez qui en sera la proie?


	4. Envie

Merci à Hash.7, S-Lay L et flutterscotch pour leur review au drabble précédent!

 **Quatrième péché:** l'envie.

* * *

 **Envie**

Jean regardait à travers la fenêtre les deux adolescents qui déambulaient dans le pré en fleur qui s'étendait derrière le quartier général du bataillon d'exploration. Soudain, la jeune femme arrêta son compagnon et, saisissant le col de sa chemise, l'embrassa brusquement.

Le jeune homme la repoussa sèchement et, après plusieurs mots durs, tourna les talons et regagna le château en fulminant.

Jean serra les poings. Comment ce petit crétin de Jaeger pouvait-il être si con ! Il avait la plus belle fille de leur promotion à ses pieds et cet imbécile parvenait encore à la repousser ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait un béguin idiot pour un homme froid, maniaque, sans émotions et violent qui avait par-dessus le marché deux fois le double de son âge et entretenait une relation avec le major Smith!

Cela lui donnait encore l'envie que d'ordinaire de coller son poing à la figure de cet abruti qui rejetait si froidement ce que lui désirait tant.

Si seulement cela pouvait être moi, Mikasa, songeait-il, le cœur lourd. Je te traiterai comme la reine que tu es.

Mais pour son plus grand malheur, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Eren, et Jean l'en haïssait encore plus pour ça.

* * *

Cela fait un moment que je désirais écrire un petit truc sur Jean, je suis contente d'en avoir eu l'occasion, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Et faire un enchaînement d'amours à sens unique me plaisait bien.

Demain, c'est de l'orgueil dont nous serons les victimes.


	5. Orgueil

Merci à L-Say L pour la review!

 **Notes:** je dédie celui-ci aux membres de l'APDES, qui comprendront pourquoi à la lecture.

 **Cinquième péché:** l'orgueil

* * *

 **Orgueil**

Erwin se mirait dans le miroir. Il admirait sa silhouette avantageuse, conséquence de longs entraînements éprouvants. Son torse développé, ses muscles bien dessiné, ses abdominaux parfaitement sculptés, qu'il prenait soin d'entretenir chaque matin par une série de pompes avant de s'atteler à la tâche danaïdienne que représentait la paperasse administrative générée par le bataillon d'exploration.

Erwin Smith savait qu'il possédait un corps magnifique, et il n'en était pas peu fier.

Cependant, sa principale source de fierté résidait plus haut, sur sa figure.

Ses yeux bleus glaciers, d'un froid arctique, mais qui se réchauffaient brusquement lorsqu'un certain caporal entrait dans son champ de vision ? Non.

Ses cheveux blond comme les blés fauchés, qui captaient et renvoyaient les moindres rayons de l'astre solaire ? Non plus.

Son nez droit, digne d'un empereur romain, sa bouche ferme et bien dessinée ? Encore moins.

Sur sa figure, on ne voyait qu'eux. Drus, blond, bien fournis. Capable d'un seul froncement de faire taire même le soldat le plus bravache.

Ceux qui les comparaient à des chenilles velues n'étaient que des idiots, des ignares incapables d'apprécier la vraie beauté.

Vraiment, se répétait-il sans cesse, subjugué par son propre reflet, ses sourcils étaient les plus beaux.

* * *

Oui, parce qu'avec tous les petits délires sur le topic Haill Erwin sur ses sourcils (et notre manie de toujours en revenir à eux), je ne pouvais vraiment pas passer à côté de ça XD

A demain, où nous serons soumis au feu ardent de la colère.


	6. Colère

Merci à Griseldis pour sa flopée de review pour les trois drabbles précédents ainsi qu'Hash.7 et S-Lay L pour les leurs.

 **Sixième péché:** la colère

* * *

 **Colère**

Schlak !

Moblit tressaillit en voyant la chaise voler à travers la pièce avant de fracasser violement contre le mur.

\- Inutiles! Comment ose-t-il traiter mes expériences d'inutiles! Ce rustre ! Elles sont vitales pour la survie de l'humanité !

Hansi s'empara d'un tabouret qu'elle envoya par la fenêtre.

\- Chef d'escouade, calmez-vous ! cria Moblit en sentant que tout le mobilier de la pièce allait finir par y passer.

Peine perdue. Lorsqu'elle était en colère, Hansi Zoé était pire qu'un taureau lancé au pas de charge. Et tout aussi impossible à arrêter.

\- Et en plus, Mônsieur le major Smith a encore refusé de me donner un nouveau titan, prétextant que « j'en avais déjà eu deux le mois dernier » ! Gros sourcil de mes deux !

Cette fois, Moblit n'eut que le temps de se jeter à terre afin d'esquiver la chaise qui fonçait dans sa direction.

En voyant Hansi se saisir de la lourde table posée au centre de la pièce, Moblit estima qu'il était plus sûr d'opérer un repli stratégique vers la porte et de ne revenir que lorsque la tempête se serait calmée.

Au major Smith de régler les ennuis qu'il avait lui-même créés.

* * *

Je crois que c'est celui que je me suis le plus amusée à écrire. Vu que dans deux des review on a estimé qu'il serait l'objet de la colère, je pense que pas mal de gens devaient s'attendre à voir ce drabble-ci Eren - qui était au passage la personne sur laquelle je pensais bien faire ce pécé-ci - mais j'ai finis par changer d'idée afin de faire quelque chose que j'estimais plus original lorsque je me suis rappelée que l'auteur avait dit que quand elle était énervée, Hansi se mettait à jeter des meubles. Puis, j'aime j'aime tellement Hansi et Moblit que je voulais leur consacrer au moins un texte.

A demain pour le dernier texte, où nous serons soumis aux tentations de la luxure (logique en même temps, c'est le dernier qui reste).


	7. Luxure

Et nous revoici pour le septième et dernier péché. Pour terminer en beauté, celui-ci est un peu différent des autres puisque j'ai essayé d'impliquer un maximum de membres du bataillon d'exploration et qu'il s'agit d'un drabble non pas de 200, mais de 400 mots pile.

Merci à Roshantic, S-Lay L et Wundy (j'ai modifié exprès le drabble hier pour toi afin de mettre un peu plus e Reiner/Betholt) pour les reviews!

 **Septième péché:** la luxure

* * *

 **Luxure**

 _Je lui avais bien que je refusais absolument qu'elle teste cette fichue solution_ … se dit Erwin en grinçant des dents.

Et bien, non. Hansi n'en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête et, lors du petit-déjeuner, avait versé discrètement la potion, censée rendre les soldats plus performants, dans leurs boissons.

Sauf que, ô comble de l'ironie, il y avait eut comme par hasard un hic.

La décoction s'était révélée être un puissant aphrodisiaque.

Résultat, son beau quartier général s'était transformé en véritable baisodrome, avec des couples à la limite de copuler sur place.

Et, par un coup pourri du sort, il semblait mystérieuse être le seul à être immunisé contre les effets de la potion.

 _Hansi, tu me le paieras._

Ladite scientifique s'en fichait éperdument et était courratement en train d'embrasser passionnément son assistant qui, au vu de son visage béat, semblait avoir atteint le Nirvana.

Il en allait de même pour Mike et Nanaba, occupés à se murmurer des mots doux, Ymir, qui avait installé Christa sur ses genoux afin de l'embrasser plus aisément, ou Auruo et Petra, dont les réparties incessantes étaient entrecoupées de bruits de baisers mouillés.

Eren s'était pour sa part fait sauvagement plaquer sur la table par sa sœur adoptive qui tentait de l'embrasser alors qu'il hurlait à l'aide et tentait, en vain, de s'échapper de sa poigne de fer.

Quant à Jean, il avait poussé sans ménagement un Armin surpris, mais ravi, contre un mur et entrepris de lui dévorer avidement les lèvres.

Le major espérait vraiment que, quand ils décideraient de se sauter dessus – parce que c'était une certitude -, tous ces couples iraient prendre une chambre.

Parce qu'au vu de l'état de Reiner, occupé à laisser une trainée de baisers papillons dans le cou d'un Berthold à la figure teintée d'un beau rouge écrevisse dont il avait entrepris de déboutonner la chemise, certains n'en étaient vraiment plus très loin…

\- Erwin ? souffla une voix rauque et sensuelle, qui déclencha des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du commandant.

Erwin se tourna vers Levi qui dont les yeux gris brillaient de luxure et de convoitise en dépit de son visage qui demeurait en apparence impassible. Sans lui demander son avis, son subordonné l'entraîna brutalement vers la porte - et vers sa chambre.

Erwin sourit. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

 _Hansi, tu me le paieras_ , se redit-il. _Mais peut être pas tout de suite._

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini. Je me suis officiellement libérée de mes faiblesses! Ca a vraiment été une série de drabble très chouette à écrire, et j'espère que vous avez pris tout autant de plaisir à les lire.

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me faisait toujours drôlement plaisir de les lire, et à vous tous en général pour avoir lu! A bientôt!


End file.
